


Heat and Cinnamon

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Joanna Bordelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in response to the cinnamon challenge. Amanda makes a good experience, better.</p><p>Written by Joanna Bordelon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Cinnamon

Heat and Cinnamon

Author: Joanna Bordelon  
Email: sandsofvulcan@yahoo.com  
Series: TOS  
Rating: PG-13  
Character Code: Sa/Am  
Summary: A drabble in response to the cinnamon challenge. Amanda  
makes a good experience, better.  
Disclaimer: Star Trek is copyrighted by Paramount/Viacom.  
Archive: Ask please.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarek's vision swam before him. For the first time in days he was cool, comfortably so. Amanda put the cool cloth aside that she had used to bathe him while he slept. Slowly her blue eyes swam into  
view.

"Amanda? You are uninjured?" he asked weakly.

"You could never hurt me. I felt your need, but you were otherwise yourself," she smiled.

"What was that smell, aduna?"

"Cinnamon. Dr. Corrigan warned me of its effects on Vulcans. I think he intended that I should make sure you avoided it, but I think it should become a tradition."

"Indeed," Sarek agreed.


End file.
